Political Child
by endo.wewe
Summary: Tak terelakan bahwa Shikadai terlahir dari orangtua yang berbeda desa bahkan negara. Kedua orangtuanya bahkan berasal dari keluarga berpengaruh di desanya masing-masing; Klan Nara dari Konoha dan putri pertama Kazekage keempat dari Suna. Hal itu menimbulkan spekulasi bahwa Shikadai adalah anak hasil dari pernikahan politik. Mendokusei Family/OoC/Canon/RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Spesial untuk teman-teman sesama** _ **author**_ **, para** _ **reader**_ **, para senpai dan para ShikaTema** _ **shipper**_ **yang sudah mendukung saya yang amatir ini.**

 **.**

 **A Fic of Nara 'Mendokusei' Family**

 **Political Child**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru-baru ini kedamaian Konoha agak sedikit terganggu dengan insiden diragukannya keaslian orangtua kandung di kalangan anak-anak. Ini berawal dari keingintahuan bocah Uchiha tentang kemiripan dirinya dengan seorang wanita rekan lama sang ayah. Padahal kalau diperhatikan, hanya soal kacamatanya saja yang serupa.

Masalah ini semakin besar tatkala bocah besar keturunan Akimichi yang bersikeras mencari orangtuanya padahal jelas-jelas mereka ada di rumah. Uchiha Sarada sih wajar, karena ayahnya tidak pernah pulang sebab menjalankan misi rahasia. Kalau Akimichi Chouchou namanya menentang takdir.

Lain perempuan, lain juga dengan dua orang bocah laki-laki yang sedang menikmati waktu bebas mereka sehabis pulang dari akademi.

Mata besar serupa _almond_ dengan permata _jade_ menjadi fakta yang tak terbantahkan bahwa Nara Shikadai lahir dari rahim seorang wanita asal Suna; Nara Temari.

Begitupun dengan persamaan warna rambut dan warna mata dengan Yamanaka Ino membuat Yamanaka Inojin tak perlu melakukan tes DNA untuk menentukan siapa ibunya.

Seandainya Shikadai dan Inojin tak mewarisi satu pun tanda-tanda genetika dari ibu mereka, sepertinya kedua bocah itu tak memedulikannya.

Makanya, mereka terlihat biasa saja dengan kehebohan ini.

Lihat saja Shikadai yang sejak tadi asyik tidur-tiduran di atas rumput. Kadang telengkup kadang terlentang. Seolah-olah hamparan rumput liar sama empuknya dengan kasur.

Sedangkan Inojin sibuk dengan buku dan alat tulis. Sejak tadi entah apa yang ditulis. Tapi sampah berupa bola-bola kertas di sekitarnya menjelaskan bahwa Inojin sedang menulis sesuatu yang penting yang tak boleh ada kesalahan di dalamnya.

Inojin meremas kertas untuk kesekian kalinya. Melihat itu, muncul rasa ingin tahu di benak Shikadai.

"Kau menulis apa, _sih_?" tanyanya seraya mengubah posisi dari terlentang menjadi telengkup.

Inojin masih terlihat serius. Ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ketika mengatakan, "Menulis sesuatu yang penting."

"Sesuatu yang penting?" Shikadai bertanya lagi ketika jawaban Inojin sama sekali tak membuatnya mengerti, "Apa _ninjutsu_ baru? Bagiku itu sama sekali tidak penting."

Inojin menggeleng. Kali ini ia menatap Shikadai, "Lebih penting dari itu." Inojin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Shikadai dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Manik hijau Shikadai membulat, "Kau serius?"

Senyuman khas milik Sai tersemat di bibir Inojin. Shikadai kembali merubah posisinya. Kali ini ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Inojin dengan tangan menyangga kepalanya.

"Aku bingung mau menulis apa ..."

Meski bicara begitu, mimik wajah Inojin tak terlihat kebingungan, malah tampak biasa-biasa saja. Warna kulit pucat dan sedikit kesan manis. Wajar kalau Inojin disukai gadis-gadis. Dia memang imut dan sebagai laki-laki ia terlihat menggemaskan di mata para gadis.

"Surat cinta ..." Shikadai tertawa geli, "Hahaha, konyol sekali. Kelakuan anak perempuan itu memang aneh-aneh."

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Shikadai."

"Lalu kau mau menjawab apa? Apa kau juga suka pada gadis itu?"

Kalau diingat-ingat, beberapa kali Inojin mendapat pengakuan cinta. Tapi itu pernyataan cinta langsung, bukan dengan surat cinta. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat amplop berwarna _pink_. Dan surat harus dibalas dengan surat. Ternyata menjawab dengan kata-kata berbentuk tulisan lebih sulit dibanding menjawab langsung.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan masih kecil," gerutu Inojin, "nanti ibuku bisa marah."

Inojin takut sekali kalau ibunya marah, makanya dia selalu jadi anak baik yang penurut. Berbeda dengan Shikadai yang kerjaannya membuat sang ibu jengkel. Ia sulit diatur dan suka seenaknya sendiri.

Apa Inojin tergolong anak mami? Berarti Boruto juga anak mami. Uzumaki Boruto itu bisa disulap jadi anak kalem kalau berada dekat ibunya. Ia juga takut kalau kenakalannya diadukan ke Hinata.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Shikadai?

Inojin bangkit dari duduknya, "Sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku akan meminta Ibu untuk membantuku!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Inojin melesat cepat bak angin topan. Bahkan dia lupa memungut sampah-sampah kertas yang berserakan. Dan mantra bocah berkuncir tinggi itu pun akhirnya terlontar, "Merepotkan!"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," ucap Shikadai.

Biasanya Shikadai langsung menuju kamarnya begitu ia sampai di rumah. Ia akan langsung tidur atau hanya sekedar berleha-leha. Tentu saja lima menit setelah itu ibunya akan masuk ke kamarnya dan pasti mengganggu kegiatannya. Padahal yang Temari lakukan adalah menyuruh Shikadai untuk makan siang. Wanita pirang itu memang sangat cerewet soal pola makan Shikadai.

Beda dari biasanya, hari ini perut Shikadai terasa lapar. Ia tidak langsung ke kamarnya melainkan menuju dapur.

Di sana, wanita berkuncir dua itu sudah bertolak pinggang seakan tahu Shikadai menuju ke tempatnya berada.

"Kamu pulang telat!"

Seakan telinganya tersumbat, Shikadai tidak memedulikan kata-kata ibunya, "Aku lapar, Bu."

Di meja makan terdapat banyak kotak _bento_ berukuran jumbo. Aroma lezat juga tercium di sana. Tapi kotak-kotak itu sudah tertata bertumpuk dan tertutup rapi, bukan dihidangkan di piring-piring saji. Dan jumlahnya yang sangat banyak membuat Shikadai bertanya-tanya.

Bukannya memberikan makanan, Temari malah menyodorkan segelas susu hangat pada Shikadai, "Tadi pagi kamu tidak minum susumu."

Shikadai memberengut, "Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak suka susu."

"Jangan cerewet, cepat habiskan!"

"Ugh, merepotkan ..." Shikadai menyumpal lubang hidungnya kemudian mendekatkan bibir gelas ke bibirnya. Temari geleng-geleng kepala saat dilihatnya Shikadai meminum segelas susu tanpa bernapas. "Uek, tidak enak."

Dia itu minum susu atau minum racun?

Sejak kecil Shikadai memang tidak suka susu. Tapi demi menjaga nutrisi tubuh dan otaknya di masa pertumbuhan, Temari selalu memaksa Shikadai minum susu dua kali sehari. Biar saja dia menggerutu.

Temari mengangkat kotak-kotak _bento_ itu, "Shikadai bawa dua ya!" Ia menyodorkan dua kotak besar pada Shikadai.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya bingung, "aku lapar. Kenapa aku disuruh membawa kotak-kotak ini. Memang kita mau kemana, Bu?"

"Kamu lupa kalau kita akan 'menghitung rusa'?" Temari menjinjing dua kotak di tangan kanannya dan dua lagi kotak di tangan kirinya. "Tahan sebentar ya. Kita makan bersama-sama nanti."

Rusa adalah bagian dari Klan Nara. Tanduk rusa adalah obat mujarab yang sudah terkenal sejak dulu. Dan Konoha memercayakan pembudidayaan rusa pada Klan Nara.

'Menghitung rusa' adalah acara rutin Klan Nara setiap bulannya. Kegiatan itu dilakukan oleh para wanita dan anak-anak khusus anggota Klan Nara. Tujuannya adalah mengamati populasi rusa-rusa di hutan Nara sekaligus menjaga kehidupan mereka dari kepunahan. Biasanya sebelum itu, dilakukan acara makan bersama.

Yang pasti, kegiatan itu sangat merepotkan bagi Shikadai. Ia menyukai saat-saat menghitung rusa, tapi ia tak menyukai acara kumpul para wanita. Suara mereka yang memekik saat menceritakan sesuatu atau bergosip, membuat telinganya berdengung.

Tapi ia tidak bisa tidak ikut. Shikadai tahu posisinya yang sebagai putra seorang Nara Shikamaru.

Ia berjalan malas mengikuti langkah ibunya. Kotak _bento_ yang dijinjing kedua tangannya terasa amat berat seberat langkah kakinya.

Biasanya Ibunya cerewet menyuruhnya makan, sekarang saat ia merasa lapar, ibunya malah menyuruhnya bersabar. Bukankah itu sangat merepotkan?

"Oh ya, sebelum itu—" Temari menghentikan langkahnya, "Shikadai, jaga sopan santunmu. Tidak boleh berkata kasar, tid—"

Shikadai melanjutkan, "Tidak boleh mengumpat dan tidak boleh mengatai 'nenek tua merepotkan' pada siapapun. Ya ampun Ibu, aku sudah sangat hafal kata-kata itu." Shikadai memutar bola matanya.

Temari ingin membelai kepala putranya tapi barang yang dibawanya tak memungkinkan Temari melakukan itu. Temari mengeluarkan senyum khasnya—yang kata Shikamaru sangat manis itu— kemudian memuji sang anak, "Itu baru anaknya Shikamaru." Kemudian Temari kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Temari tidak tahu kalau kata-katanya membuat Shikadai merenung. Otaknya berputar cepat. Bukannya lebih pas begini, 'itu baru anakku'. Kenapa kalimatnya seolah-olah Shikadai hanya anak Shikamaru, bukan anak Shikamaru-Temari?

Mungkinkah ibunya tak mengakui Shikadai sebagai anaknya?

Sedikit berbeda dengan kasus Sarada, tapi hampir serupa.

 _Yah_ , namanya juga pemikiran anak-anak.

.

.

.

Benar, 'kan. Suara para wanita membuat kepala Shikadai pusing. Dua teman seusianya sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan rusa-rusa. Shikadai lebih memilih duduk di bawah pohon rindang sambil mengelus-elus para rusa yang mengelilinginya.

Ia berkali-kali melirik wanita berambut sewarna pasir gurun tertimpa matahari pagi. Ibunya kadang tertawa, kadang tersenyum, kadangmenunjukkan wajah serius.

Semua orang tahu kalau Temari berasal dari negeri padang pasir yang jauh. Ia menikah dengan seorang Nara Shikamaru dan harus tinggal di Konoha. Selama ini Shikadai tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan ibunya yang harus meninggalkan desa asalnya, meninggalkan keluarganya. Tapi sekarang ia mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah ibunya bahagia?

Ibunya selalu menyuruhnya begini-begitu, memerintah, memaksanya melakukan hal-hal merepotkan. Apa bentuk kasih sayang orangtua memang begitu?

Jujur saja Shikadai tidak bisa sedekat seperti Inojin dekat dengan Bibi Ino, sampai-sampai curhat soal perempuan pada ibunya. Ia juga tidak bisa menjadi sepenurut Boruto pada Bibi Hinata.

"Apa benar Temari- _san_ sebahagia kelihatannya?"

"Kenapa kaubilang begitu?"

"Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan? Kurasa pernikahan Temari- _san_ dan Shikamaru- _san_ adalah demi kepentingan politik kedua desa."

"Kakak _Kazekage_ kelima dari desa Suna menikah dengan seorang pria dari klan penting Konoha. Kau benar. Terlebih Shikamaru- _san_ lebih muda tiga tahun dari istrinya. Pernikahan seperti ini mungkin bertujuan untuk mempererat hubungan kedua desa."

"Masalahnya mereka saling mencintai atau tidak?"

"Mereka sudah punya putra. Apa itu tidak cukup membuktikan?"

"Huh. Tipu daya seperti itu sering digunakan untuk menutupi ketidakharmonisan hubungan yang dipaksakan."

"Kasihan sekali Temari- _san_. Aku tak akan mau menikah dengan orang dari luar desa. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan desa dan keluargaku."

Kedua perempuan yang usianya sekitar limabbelas tahun itu tidak sadar kalau percakapan mereka membuat perasaan anak sembilan tahun di belakang mereka terombang-ambing bak perahu di tengah laut saat badai.

Sebenarnya gosip-gosip tak berdasar seperti itu yang membuat dunia ini bagai tercemar gas beracun. Hal yang baik-baik sekejap bisa menjadi porak-poranda karena kabar yang tidak jelas asalnya. Kedua perempuan itu mungkin terlalu pintar untuk membuat anggapan yang aneh-aneh tentang kedua orangtua Shikadai.

Benarkah Shikadai dilahirkan hanya untuk menutupi hubungan rumit yang tercipta akibat dari sebuah pernikahan politik?

Sayangnya Shikadai tidak tahu bahwa seorang yang tidak berkecimpung di dunia _Shinobi_ tidak akan tahu bagaimana manisnya hubungan Nara Shikamaru dan Sabaku Temari saat mereka remaja dulu.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya.

Musim hujan sedang mencapai puncaknya pada bulan ini. Seringkali hujan turun di malam hari. Mungkin rintik-rintik hujan itu ingin memberikan kenyamanan dan kesejukan bagi para manusia yang lelah sehabis mereka beraktifitas seharian.

Temari mengaduk susu hangat sambil menatap jendela dapur. Hujan lumayan deras, dan suaminya belum sampai di rumah. Seharusnya ia tak perlu khawatir. Shikamaru adalah seorang _shinobi_ , lagipula ia sudah mempunyai tempat kerja yang aman dan nyaman. Shikamaru tidak akan kehujanan dan kedinginan seperti saat mereka masih menjalani misi-misi yang keadaannya tak bisa diprediksi.

Tapi alangkah tenangnya Temari seandainya Shikamaru ada di rumah saat hujan seperti ini.

Shikamaru adalah penasihat _Hokage_ Ketujuh; Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka sudah berteman baik sejak kecil, tak ada kesulitan sama sekali saat mereka harus bekerja sama, baik dalam misi saat dulu atau dalam pengaturan desa saat sekarang.

Shikamaru adalah salah satu orang yang berjuang sangat keras menjadikan Naruto sebagai Hokage. Naruto memang sudah diakui oleh seluruh penduduk desa dengan usaha kerasnya sendiri. Tapi pola pikir kekanak-kanakkan Naruto adalah hal lain yang perlu diperhatikan. Menjadi pemimpin desa bukan hanya soal kau tak terkalahkan atau tidak, tapi juga bagaimana pemikiranmu bisa membawa ke arah kemajuan.

Temari sangat tahu bagaimana kerasnya Shikamaru bekerja ketika mereka masih sama-sama menjadi duta dari masing-masing desa di Serikat _Shinobi_.

Sekarang semua usaha Shikamaru berbuah manis. Mereka tinggal meneruskan hal-hal yang sudah dicapai.

Temari yakin, Hinata juga merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama saat ini. Setiap malam selalu menunggu suaminya pulang meski harus begadang sampai tengah malam.

Temari membawa susu hangat itu pada Shikadai yang sedang menonton TV. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.45. Temari akan mengizinkan Shikadai tidur setelah ia memastikan bahwa Shikadai meminum habis susunya.

"Minum susunya dan segera tidur, Shikadai," perintah Temari.

Shikadai menguap, kemudian menjawab, "Hm."

Tumben tidak ada bantahan atau penolakan. Biasanya ada saja jawaban Shikadai yang membuat darah Temari naik. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Temari merasa Shikadai jadi sedikit penurut. Tadi pagi ia menghabiskan susunya tanpa mengeluh, pulang tepat waktu dan membantu Temari mencabut rumput-rumput liar di perkarangan rumah.

Ada apa dengan putranya?

Agak janggal, tapi itu kemajuan yang bagus.

"Ayah pulang ..." Terdengar suara Shikamaru disertai suara deru hujan yang lebih nyaring ketika pintu utama terbuka. Temari buru-buru menghampiri suaminya. Shikamaru terlihat sedang membuka sepatu dan jas hujannya.

"Selamat datang," sapanya seraya membantu Shikamaru membenahi barang-barang yang dibawa suaminya, "apa ini? Banyak sekali barang bawaanmu?"

"Itu titipan dari Gaara dan Kankurou," jawab Shikamaru. Meski sudah memakai jas hujan, masih ada beberapa bagian baju Shikamaru yang terlihat basah.

" _Lho_ , bukannya utusan Suna mau mampir ke rumah kita?"

"Karena hujan, mereka tiba agak terlambat, jadinya tidak sempat mampir ke sini."

Temari mengikuti Shikamaru masuk ke dalam dengan membawa kardus besar yang dibungkus rapat dengan plastik, "Mereka sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, mereka langsung pulang."

"Uh, padahal aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu untuk Gaara dan Kankurou." Temari meletakkan barang itu di ruang TV sebelum melangkah ke dapur untuk menghidangkan jahe hangat pada suaminya.

"Ini dari Suna, Ayah?" Shikadai bertanya seraya tangan-tangan kecilnya membuka plastik pembungkus kotak. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

Dalam kardus itu, ada tiga bungkusan lagi. Masing-masing bungkusan itu sudah diberi nama. Shikadai memilih bungkusan yang di atasnya tertera namanya. Bungkusan milik Shikadai dua kali lebih besar dari kedua bungkusan dengan nama Shikamaru dan Temari.

Kantong _shuriken_ , tiga jenis rubik; prisma, limas dan kubus 5x5, catur mini, _handband_ dan—

"Apa ini? _Make up kabuki_?" Shikamaru mengangkat tinggi-tinggi benda itu. "Pffft. Kamu mau berpenampilan seperti Kankurou?" ledek Shikamaru.

Shikadai manyun. Buru-buru ia merebut benda keramat itu dari tangan ayahnya sebelum ia lebih malu lagi.

Temari datang dengan membawa segelas jahe hangat, "Wah, punya kamu paling banyak, Shikadai." Temari membuka bungkusan atas namanya. Sebuah syal untuk persiapan musim dingin dan sepatu ber-hak 5cm. "Wah, bagus sekali. Selera kedua adikku lumayan juga."

Shikamaru terkekeh melihat sepatu ber-hak tinggi itu, "Kalau kau terjatuh, pura-pura tidak kenal aku ya."

"Tidak lucu, tahu," cibir Temari.

Sejak Perang Dunia _Shinobi_ ke-4 berakhir, hubungan antar negara dan desa semakin membaik. Banyak _shinobi_ dari luar Konoha yang datang untuk misi atau hanya sekedar berlibur. Dua orang utusan Suna tadi datang untuk mengantarkan laporan proyek kerjasama Suna-Konoha.

 _Kazekage_ dan Kankurou sangat sibuk dan tak ada waktu mengunjungi Temari di Konoha. Di saat seperti itulah, sering kali Gaara dan Kankurou menitipkan hadiah-hadiah pada shinobi Suna yang berkunjung ke Konoha untuk keluarga kakaknya. Shikadai adalah yang paling sering mendapat kiriman dari kedua pamannya.

"Huh, ternyata Gaara belum menyerah juga," kata Shikamaru, "aku tahu, dia itu bermaksud mengambil hati Shikadai agar mau tinggal di Suna dan meneruskan garis keturunan _Kazekage_."

Temari mencibir, "Pemikiran paling konyol dari otak jenius suamiku."

"Buktinya hadiahku paling kecil." Giliran Shikamaru membuka hadiahnya, "Apa ini?"

Sebuah kotak persegi panjang berbahan dasar kayu yang tampak biasa saja. Tapi setelah Shikamaru putar 180° kedua sisinya, bak sebuah pintu rahasia benda itu menampilkan sisi unik di dalamnya. Itu adalah jam alarm dengan fungsi ganda. Jam mini itu berada di tengah. Sisi kanan dari jam mini itu terdapat ukiran indah khas Desa Pasir dan, oh lihat di sisi kirinya. Foto keluarganya; Temari, Shikadai, Gaara, Kankurou, Ibu Yoshino dan dirinya sendiri terbingkai indah dengan mentari senja Konoha sebagai latarnya.

Kurang satu. Sosok ayah Shikamaru; Shikaku Nara tidak ada di foto itu. Mungkin Shikamaru akan menempelkan foto ayahnya di foto itu. Atau sekalian tambahkan foto orangtua Temari. Itupun kalau ada dan kalau masih muat.

Tanpa sadar Shikamaru tersenyum. Kedua adik iparnya itu memang ketus di luar, tapi manis di dalam. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya kalau mereka akan memberikan benda seperti ini. Benda ini sangat cocok dipajang di meja kerjanya.

"Kedua adikku keren, 'kan?" Temari tersenyum. Senyum khas yang selalu membuat Shikamaru terpesona.

"Terserah kau saja lah." Shikamaru menggaruk tengguknya, "Yang pasti aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengambil putraku."

"Ya, ya, ya."

Shikadai mengamati kedua orangtuanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah interaksi yang seperti ini yang disebut pernikahan politik.

Tidak mau ambil pusing, bocah sembilan tahun itu membereskan barang-barang yang baru saja ia dapat dan memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

"Shikadai, susunya ..." Sang ibu menegur putra semata wayangnya sebelum sempat berpindah tempat.

Shikadai tidak lupa. Ia hanya tidak suka susu.

Sang ayah menghela napas panjang. Anaknya selalu melakukan ancang-ancang (baca: mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian mengapit kedua lubang hidungnya) yang menurut Shikamaru berlebihan. Shikadai selalu terlihat tersiksa saat minum susu.

Ia melirik Temari yang sedang membereskan sampah-sampah bungkusan hadiah dengan posisi membelakangi mereka berdua. Shikamaru mengambil kesempatan itu untuk, yah, bisa dibilang menyelamatkan Shikadai.

Shikamaru merebut gelas susu yang hampir menyentuh bibir anaknya. Ia tenggak dengan kecepatan maksimal sampai cairan putih itu habis tak bersisa sebelum sang istri memergokinya.

Shikamaru mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada sang anak yang dibalas cengiran duplikat Temari dari bibir Shikadai. Sebelum melangkah menuju kamar, Shikadai membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga sang ayah, "Ayah memang keren."

"Kau mau makan, Shikamaru?" tanya Temari yang masih sibuk bersih-bersih.

"Hoammm." Shikamaru menguap sambil melakukan peregangan, "Tidak, aku sudah kenyang. Tadi Naruto memberikanku ramen _cup_."

"Oh, ya sudah. Cepat mandi dan tidur, kau kelihatan lelah. Aku sudah siapkan air hangat."

Shikamaru meminum air jahe hangatnya. Segelas susu dan segelas air jahe, lumayan membuat perut Shikamaru kembung. Setelah itu ia melangkah dengan malas menuju kamar mandi. Ia mencolek Temari dan memberi aba-aba dengan matanya yang kurang lebih maknanya begini; 'ayo cepat ikuti aku'.

Shikamaru tahu kalau di jam-jam segini Temari belum mengenakan piyamanya, berarti istrinya itu belum mandi.

Pria Nara itu agak tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Temari memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan merasakan hembusan napas sang istri di tengkuknya. Meski agak susah melangkah, pria berjanggut itu membiarkan saja perilaku manja istrinya.

"Hei, dulu kau tak manja seperti ini."

"Dulu tidak ada tempat untukku bermanja-manja. Sekarang 'kan aku punya kau. Kau tak suka?"

"Yah, sedikit merepotkan."

"Hihihi. Senang mendengarnya."

Dan pintu kamar mandi itu pun tertutup.

.

.

.

" _Selesai dari akademi, langsung pulang ke rumah. Jangan main ke mana-mana!"_

Sebaris kalimat pesan itu hanya menjadi angin lalu saja. Nyatanya saat ini Shikadai berada di Danau Konoha bersama beberapa temannya, tanpa Inojin.

Ibunya itu selalu menyuruhnya minum susu, selalu bicara tentang kedisiplinan, peraturan, sopan santun, dan semacamnya. Ia hanya anak kecil yang ingin hidup biasa-biasa saja, bebas tanpa terikat peraturan. Bukankah setiap anak berhak menentukan arah hidupnya? Tapi yang dirasa Shikadai adalah semua skenario hidupnya sudah ditentukan oleh orangtuanya, oleh desa dan oleh negara bahkan sebelum ia dilahirkan.

Kurang lebih garis hidup Inojin dan Shikadai hampir sama. Mereka ditakdirkan menjadi calon pemimpin klan keturunan keluarga masing-masing. Bedanya, Inojin tak punya pilihan lain selain klan Yamanaka. Sedangkan Shikadai punya dua pilihan: Klan Nara di Konoha atau meneruskan garis keturunan _Kazekage_ di Suna.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dengan atau tanpa cinta, pernikahan kedua orangtuanya tidak bisa lepas dari urusan politik dua desa bahkan dua negara.

Suratan takdir, kalau kedua pamannya belum punya keturunan, Shikadailah pewaris tunggal dari pemerintahan Sunagakure. Pilihan lainnya adalah menggantikan sang ayah menjadi pemimpin Klan Nara dan menolak dengan catatan bahwa garis keturunan ibunya akan putus.

Tapi kedua sama-sama bukan opsi yang diinginkan bocah berkuncir tinggi itu.

Sungguh merepotkan!

"Shikadai, ayo kita lomba renang." Salah satu temannya berteriak.

Shikadai tak peduli lagi akan apa yang akan terjadi nanti ketika ia sampai di rumah. Buktinya ia sudah membuka kaosnya dan berlari menuju pinggir danau.

Padahal sekawanan awan mendung sedang berarak menujunya.

.

.

.

Temari berkecak pinggang. Matanya memancarkan kekesalan melihat sosok bocah di hadapannya. Pulang sangat telat ditambah dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup membuat kadar kemarahan Temari semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak makan siang belum masuk hitungan, _lho_.

"Apa danaunya indah, Shikadai?" Temari menyindir.

Bocah berkuncir nanas itu terkejut bagaimana ibunya bisa tahu ia bermain di danau. "Aku basah karena kehujanan."

"Ya, tentu saja. Ini memang musim hujan. Hanya anak nakal yang bermain di danau saat musim hujan," ucap Temari dengan nada tegas.

Shikadai tahu maksudnya. Fungsi danau adalah menampung debit air saat tiba puncak musim penghujan agar tidak banjir. Air danau akan melimpah ruah melebihi ukuran normal saat musim hujan. Ditambah tekstur tanah yang licin dan lembek di sekitar danau, membuat tempat itu berbahaya bagi anak-anak.

Temari menghela napas panjang. Shikadai merunduk tapi ia yakin anaknya tidak menyesali kenakalannya sama sekali. Mengomelinya hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga. Biasanya kalau sudah sangat marah, Temari lebih memilih diam dan bersikap tidak acuh.

"Ibu kirim ke Suna, baru rasa kamu!" Serunya kemudian meninggalkan Shikadai dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan memasaknya.

Putri Suna itu tidak sadar kalau perkataannya barusan benar-benar membuat Shikadai kesal.

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini terasa aneh bila dibanding biasanya. Temari tidak menyuruh Shikadai makan ini, makan itu, habiskan yang ini, habiskan yang itu. Hal itu membuat Shikadai agak canggung. Ia senang kalau ibunya tidak cerewet, tapi di sisi lain ia tidak suka diabaikan.

Entah karena sikap ibunya atau bukan, kepala berkuncir tingginya terasa amat berat. Badannya gatal dan hawa di sekitar terasa panas. Seharusnya hawa sejuk dari hujan yang masih terus mengguyur Konoha yang ia rasakan.

Dan apa ini? Kenapa ia mual sekali.

"Huek!" Shikadai berlari menuju wastafel. Dari ruang makan, jelas terdengar bocah itu mengeluarkan seluruh makanan yang baru saja mengisi perutnya.

Temari meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia bergegas menghampiri putranya. Temari sebenarnya merasa kalau ada yang aneh pada Shikadai, matanya sayu dan napas Shikadai agak berat.

Intuisinya sebagai ibu memang jarang meleset.

Temari memapah tubuh lunglai Shikadai ke sofa ruang TV. Ia memeriksa dahi Shikadai. Panas, Shikadai demam.

Shikadai memerhatikan ibunya yang dengan telaten mengompres dahinya dalam diam. Ibunya sejak tadi tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi dari setiap sentuhannya, Shikadai tahu kalau Temari sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Untuk sementara kamu tidur di sini. Ibu akan masak bubur sambil mengawasimu," kata Temari setelah menggelar _futon_ lengkap dengan bantal dan selimut tebalnya di ruang TV yang bedekatan dengan dapur.

Hujan di luar semakin deras. Ditambah munculnya kilat-kilat pertanda bakal terdengarnya petir. Niat Shikadai untuk tidur tidak dapat terlaksana karena tubuhnya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Nyilu, panas, dan gatal bercampur jadi satu.

Menelpon Shikamaru dirasa Temari pilihan yang tepat, tapi ia urungkan karena takut suaminya itu akan khawatir berlebih. Lebih baik Shikamaru tetap berada di kantornya saat hujan deras ditambah petir yang terus menggema. Walhasil, ia harus bolak-balik ke dapur dan ke ruang TV.

Temari yang melihat Shikadai terus-terusan menggaruk badannya, memutuskan untuk memeriksa anak itu. Ia belum memberikan obat apapun karena perut Shikadai masih kosong. Ia harus menunggu sampai buburnya matang.

"Wah, kamu kena cacar air, Shikadai," ucap Temari seraya mengelus punggung Shikadai.

Shikadai meringis, "Ibu, gatal sekali."

Di punggung Shikadai sudah banyak bintil-bintil berisi air dan warna kulitnya agak memerah. Mungkin sebenarnya cacar air itu sudah muncul dari tadi pagi, sekarang bertambah banyak karena tadi Shikadai berenang dan kehujanan.

"Jangan digaruk," ujar Temari. Ia mengambil bedak tabur dan langsung membaluri seluruh tubuh atas putranya, "Pasti gatal sekali, tapi jangan digaruk. Kalau pecah, cairannya akan menyebar."

Shikadai mengangguk patuh. Ia memasang wajah menyesalnya, "Ibu sudah tidak marah?"

Temari menatap anaknya, "Apa kalau ibu marah sakitmu akan sembuh?" Temari membetulkan kain kompres Shikadai yang miring, kemudian membantu putranya berbaring lagi, "Sepertinya buburnya sudah matang."

Bubur yang masih menimbulkan kepulan asap panas itu mau tak mau Shikadai makan. Ia yang dalam keadaan sehat saja terkadang susah makan, apalagi di saat tidak enak badan begini. Makanan enak pun terasa hambar dan pahit. Untungnya, malam ini tidak ada susu. Temari membuatkan teh herbal sebagai pengganti susu.

Temari dengan pelan-pelan menyuapi Shikadai. Mata hijau yang sama persis dengan kepunyaannya terus menatapnya lekat. Dalam hati Shikadai tak menampik bahwa ibunya sangat cantik. Tidak kalah dengan Bibi Ino.

Dan di saat seperti ini, Shikadai merasa ibunya-lah yang terbaik. Sosok wanita paling hebat yang pernah ia temui.

Barulah timbul rasa penyesalan atas kenakalannya selama ini. Seorang ibu begitu tulus, tak peduli senakal atau seburuk apapun anaknya, kasih sayang ibu tak akan pernah ada habisnya.

Bocah duplikat Shikamaru itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat Temari menyodorkan sirup obat. Ia tak tahu itu obat apa, lebih tepatnya tak peduli.

Temari kembali memeriksa suhu badan putranya, "Ehm, masih demam. Kamu tidur saja ya ..."

Shikadai mengangguk, "Ibu, maaf ..." Ujarnya lirih.

"Iya, sekarang kamu tidur," jawab Temari lembut.

"Ibu tidak akan mengirimku ke Suna, 'kan?"

Temari tertawa pelan, "Ayahmu bisa ngambek selamanya kalau ibu melakukan itu."

Shikadai tersenyum malu sebelum memejamkan matanya

Tiba-tiba suara petir keras membuat Shikadai sangat kaget. Ia memeluk tubuh Temari yang duduk di sampingnya.

Melihat sang buah hati gemetar, Temari membawa Shikadai ke pangkuannya. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Shikadai, "Jangan takut." Ia menepuk-nepuk paha Shikadai pelan.

Shikadai tidak bicara apapun, ia mencengkram baju ibunya dan semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Temari. Jangankan anak-anak, orang dewasa juga akan manja di saat sakit.

Ibu satu anak itu tertawa kecil, "Kamu tahu, terkadang Ibu rindu sekali saat-saat seperti ini. Dulu sewaktu kecil, Ibu selalu memelukmu seperti ini." Temari mendekatkan bibinya ke pucuk kepala Shikadai, "Tapi sekarang kamu sudah besar. Kamu lebih dekat dengan Ayah. Ibu jadi tersisihkan _deh_."

Bocah itu menggeliat di pelukan Temari. Kalau dalam keadaan biasa, Shikadai pasti menolak. Ia sangat malu. Tapi saat ini, ia merasa sangat nyaman. Mata besarnya mengeluarkan airmata tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Temari yang merasa sisi bajunya membasah, dengan usil ia menggoda putranya, "Wah, benar-benar anak Shikamaru. Dia bahkan menurunkan sifat cengengnya padamu. Benar-benar merepotkan!"

Shikadai berujar, "Aku tidak menangis ... Hik ...Hik ..."

Wanita pirang itu tertawa, "Ya, ya, ya Shikadai tidak menangis. Hahaha."

.

.

.

Seperti ada suara-suara di sekitarnya, Temari membuka mata cantiknya. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari sang suami yang sedang menggelar _futon_ tepat di sampingnya. Ya ampun, ia tertidur sampai-sampai tidak mendengar suaminya masuk.

"Kau sudah pulang." Kalimat barusan lebih tepat disebut pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. "Sudah makan belum?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Sudah." Bahkan ia sudah mengenakan piyama yang artinya Shikamaru sudah mandi. Lumayan pulas dan lama juga Temari tertidur, "Kenapa tidak menelponku?"

Ah iya, Temari sampai lupa. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, Temari memilih mengecek suhu badan Shikadai, "Syukurlah, panasnya sudah turun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Shikamaru. 'Kan ada wanita super di sini."

Shikamaru tertawa kecil, "Ya. Super merepotkan!"

"Huh, menyebalkan," ucap Temari lirih. Ia mengelus dahi Shikadai pelan, "Shikamaru, lihat! Cacarnya sudah timbul di wajah."

"Kalau keluar banyak bukannya lebih bagus?" Shikamaru membelai rambut nanas putranya.

Kakak Gaara dan Kankurou itu menjawab, "Iya sih. Tapi nanti wajah Shikadai jadi tidak tampan lagi!"

Shikamaru merebahkan dirinya di samping sang istri, "Kau berlebihan."

Hening menyelimuti mereka. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.10. Hujan sudah mulai reda, namun suara rintik-rintik gerimis masih terdengar.

"Shikamaru, tadi aku bermimpi."

Kepala Klan Nara itu menatap wajah cantik sang istri, "Mimpi apa? Mimpi jorok?"

Temari memukul lengan Shikamaru, "Aku serius tahu!" Kemudian ia tersenyum menghadap langit-langit atap rumahnya. "Aku bermimpi punya seorang putri. Dia cantik sekali, mirip seperti aku."

"Permintaan yang cukup halus."

Temari mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang suami yang pendapatnya tidak nyambung dengan topik yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ia mengernyit heran, "Maksudmu apa, _sih_?"

"Heh, pura-pura lagi. Bilang saja terus terang kalau kau mau mempraktikkan sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam buku ini," celetuk Shikamaru seraya menunjukkan buku yang membuat mata Temari terbelalak lebar.

 _Icha-Icha Tactics_. Seri lanjutan _Icha-Icha Paradise_ karya mendiang Jiraiya.

"Ka-kau! Dari mana kaudapatkan buku itu?" tanya Temari. Buru-buru ia berusaha merebut buku terlarang itu dari genggaman suaminya.

"Kan kau yang menyimpan, masa tidak tahu." Shikamaru menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Temari, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Temari, "Harusnya pria yang menyimpan benda-benda seperti ini. Kau nakal sekali ..." Bisik Shikamaru lirih, membuat bulu kuduk Temari berdiri.

Temari meronta, "I-itu untuk Gaara! Aku sama sekali tidak membacanya."

Shikamaru mendelik, "Kau mau merusak otak adikmu dengan bacaan seperti ini? Kau mengerikan, Temari."

Temari menggaruk tengkuknya, "Hehehe. Biar begitu, dia tetap tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti itu, kau tahu?"

"Dasar Gaara," Pemimpin Klan Nara itu mengernyitkan alis sebelum menyeringai, "Aku tidak peduli. Ayo kita lakukan!"

Tidur Shikadai terusik karena ulah orangtuanya. Tapi ia hanya bergerak sedikit, kemudian napasnya kembali teratur.

"Apa _sih_?! Anak sedang sakit, kelakuanmu malah aneh-aneh!" Temari memukul suaminya dengan bantal, "Nanti Shikadai bangun," lirih Temari.

Shikamaru terkekeh, "Biasanya terdapat obat tidur di dalam obat penurun panas. Ayo laku—"

DUAK!

"—aduh! Sakit, Temari!"

Dan saat terbangun esok hari, Shikadai sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang pernikahan kedua orangtuanya. Mau ada unsur politiknya sekalipun, yang penting ayah dan ibunya menyayanginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

Halo kawan-kawan. Lama tak jumpa.

Sebenarnya saya mau publish fic ini sebulum puasa, tapi nyari judul gak nemu-nemu, walhasil ngendep di laptop hampir dua minggu. Judulnya aneh banget deh.

Inspirasi fic kali ini datang dari mana-mana. Salah satunya adalah dari pasangan terfenomenal. Di Fp, FFn dan sedunia maya heboh sama pasangan ini. Dan soal Icha-Icha Paradise, Gaara memang baca buku itu di Novel Gaara Hiden. Sumpah tuh Novel Gaara seru banget (Padahal saya baru baca 2 chap).

Dan OTP saya yang kece badai ini selalu bikin saya sumeringah. Kenapa sih ShikaTema keren banget?

Saya harap fic kali ini tidak mengecewakan. Atau mungkin genrenya bikin bosen? Aduh, gimana ya, saya bisanya tema begini. Pokoknya saran, kritik dan sebagainya saya selalu terima.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review di fic-fic saya, follow & Fav juga makasih ya! Mungkin ada beberapa review di fic sebelumnya yang tidak saya balas. Maaf ya soalnya saya bingung deh, mana review yang udah di balas, nama yang belum.

Ok sekian. Dan selamat puasa bagi kawan-kawan yang menjalankan.

Sampai jumpa

Endo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

.

"Akhirnya, Putri dan Pangeran hidup bahagia." Temari menyudahi ceritanya lalu menutup buku dongeng bergambar itu. Ia menatap gadis kecil yang berbaring di sampingnya. Matanya terpejam tapi terlihat janggal. Temari menghela napas panjang, "Hani, Ibu sudah membacakan dua dongeng. Harus berapa dongeng lagi sampai kamu mau tidur?"

Bibir imut itu membuka, tapi mata gadis berambut hitam itu tetap terpejam, "Bagaimana Ibu tahu Hani belum tidur?"

Temari bangun dari rebahannya, "Ibu tidak pernah mengajarkan kamu berbohong!"

Akhirnya mata gadis itu membuka, menampakkan permata _jade_ indah bak batu alam. Gadis berumur lima tahun itu memajukan bibirnya, "Hani ingin menunggu Ayah pulang, Bu."

Rasa-rasanya Temari ingin mencubit pipi gembil gadis kecilnya. Ia tidak bisa marah kalau begini.

"Ayah pulang malam, Hani."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis, giginya begitu rapi, "Hani akan menunggunya."

Temari kalah oleh rayuan anak kecil. Ia mengajak anak keduanya keluar kamar. Kalau sifat Shikadai lebih condong ke ayahnya, sifat Hani adalah kombinasi kedua orangtuanya.

Di ruang TV, Shikadai terlihat serius menatap layar _laptop_ -nya. Shikadai sudah besar. Usianya sekarang lima belas tahun. Tidak seperti ayahnya yang ahli strategi, Shikadai memilih teknologi sebagai keahliannya. Ia jenius di bidang itu.

Saat ini pembangunan Desa Konoha sedang gencar-gencarnya. Shikadai dan Inojin berada di bawah divisi yang sama yaitu Divisi Pengembangan dan Tata Desa.

Temari memilih menyalakan TV sambil menunggu Shikamaru pulang. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengantuk.

"Hani, jangan ganggu Kakak!" Seru Shikadai.

"Hani mau lihat ..."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Huaaaaa."

Tangisan pun pecah. Ya ampun, keluarganya luar biasa. Luar biasa memusingkan.

Yang ditunggu akhirnya datang, "Ayah pulang ..."

Belum selesai menangis, Hani main lari saja ke ayahnya. Biarlah kali ini Shikamaru yang urus.

"Temari, aku lapar," ujar Shikamaru sambil menggedong putri kecilnya.

Temari langsung menuju dapur. Ia menghangatkan kembali menu makan malamnya. Kira-kira lima belas menit kemudian, Temari membawa makanan itu ke ruang TV tempat keluarganya berkumpul.

Di sana Hani sudah tidur di pangkuan sang ayah dan Shikadai tidur di sofa tepat di samping Shikamaru.

Bukankah itu menyebalkan?


End file.
